


Butterflies In The Stomach

by Get Dunked On (LittleKnownArtist)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Slightly - Freeform, TALK TO YOUR PARTNERS PEOPLE, but it's okay because you actually communicate, instead of just putting up with the pain, uncomfortable sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/Get%20Dunked%20On
Summary: Drabble, Asgore is such a sweetheart.Author wants some Asgore/Reader fiction and can't find much.





	Butterflies In The Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I wrote this. I'm just a lady with a crush on a giant fictional goat man. Written in like twenty minutes please be gentle.

Asgore was the sweetest teddy bear you'd ever met. He could also be a bit thick when it came to picking up on cues. He didn't understand what you tried to say with your eyes after you crawled on his lap and kissed him, deeply. He had a libido, surely, you could tell from the way he stiffened sometimes, or when you caught him staring after you, but he never made the first move towards intimacy. You had to hold his hand and lead him to the bedroom. Always.

You supposed you didn't mind too much.

The thing of it was that you were trying to have a baby, though. You'd wanted a baby, but relented when you fell for Asgore. Humans and monsters couldn't reproduce. You'd thought. You were overjoyed when, two years into your relationship, you'd mentioned wanting to adopt, that Asgore let you in on a little-known secret. Boss monsters, exclusively, could reproduce with humans. The baby produced from the match was always either another boss monster, or a human with advanced magical capacity, perhaps with certain physical characteristics that weren't entirely human. Hornlets concealed under curled hair, a long tail wrapped around their waist, red eyes shaded under the brim of a cap, sharp teeth, usually something small and easily hidden. Since then, you'd had to overcome your own touch of shyness to drag Asgore into the bedroom more often. You'd been using birth control strictly to regulate your cycles up until that point but who needed regular periods anyways? 

For all his shyness and how dense he could be, once you'd actually got his pants off, he was *quite* receptive. He liked to roll you onto your belly and 

"Asgore," you whimpered. Another thrust into you had you grunting with displeasure. This position with you on your belly, his hands lifting your hips sometimes had him pushing just a little too deep within you, pressing against your cervix more forcefully than could be considered pleasurable. He'd unintentionally implied that 'it' was small for a monster his size, but, honestly, he was eight feet tall, what he had was more than enough. Too much, actually, if there wasn't plenty of lube, or you were going at it in certain positions, like today. You were trembling, unable to keep yourself quiet for his sake any longer.

"Asgore, ah! Hold on! S-stop," you managed between panting breaths.

"Oh, dear." He drew back immediately, leaving himself only halfway inside your body. Concern immediately crossed his features as he smoothed his hands down your hips.

"Are you alright?"

You whimpered.

"I, um...it hurts a little," you mumbled bashfully. You spoke more into the pillow you held under your chest than to your partner. You didn't want to prevent Asgore from enjoying himself, but this was the one area you just couldn't tolerate pain. 

"Do you want me to slow down? "

You twisted your back around, turning your head to meet his gaze at this awkward angle. You stared at his chest to avoid his eyes.

"Uh-huh," you nodded, softly adding "I'm sorry," at the end.

He shushed you, running his hand down your back soothingly.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." Your face flushed warmer than it had just minutes before.

"Actually, can I roll over?"

"Oh, sure, sure." He pulled out of you and backed away on his knees to allow you room. You rolled over on you back and once there, Asgore pulled you back against him by her calves, adjusting your legs to either side of his body. You wrapped your legs around him, much more comfortable in this position for the time being. You ran your hands through the fur of his legs, encouraging him to continue. 

"Ready?" He asked, grasping ahold of himself and brushing the head against your entrance. You just giggled in response and placed your hand atop his, trying to guide his member exactly where you wanted it. He pressed inside with no hesitation and resumed with a slightly slower pace, this time, bending to nuzzle against you cheek. You wrapped your hands around his horns, pulling his head back to nuzzle at his throat.

With the interruption, and the change of position, he was getting close soon after he began again. Especially since you were enjoying youself more, with more freedom of movement in this position and apparently no pain to consider, you were intentionally squeezing down on him. You were whispering soft words of encouragement to him and thanking him, which almost made him want to laugh, but he only whispered "good girl," in reply. 

You were giving his chest harmless little love bites as he came, holding his hips flush to yours as he trembled. You were tracing little circles into his back as he regained himself. He took a deep breath and lifted himself up on his outstretched arms. Your hands fell away from his back, landing beside your head. Your eyes were half-lidded and you wore a gentle smile on your face, but he asked anyway.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh," you nodded.

"Did it feel good?"

You only giggled gleefully, and brought your legs closer to your body, toes resting on his thighs. Not to push him away, just to rest there. He smirked. He pet the side of your face and watched her eyes light up as his other hand stroked down your belly.

"You will look so pretty, when the time comes," he murmured, no doubt imagining your belly full with a little warlock or boss monster, whichever you ended up conceiving. Your belly felt full as it was. Well, a little lower than your belly, honestly, but you had butterflies fluttering around your stomach from his soft words. You bit your lip and blushed.

"Mn..." Asgore growled a little as he gave his hips a little thrust. He was already going soft, but you both knew he enjoyed being inside you. 


End file.
